


Special Training

by kutsushita



Category: 15 明刹工業高校ラグビー部 | 15 - Meisetsu Kougyou Koukou Rugby Bu
Genre: Humor, Team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 22:51:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1099518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kutsushita/pseuds/kutsushita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A scene in the club room after practice</p>
            </blockquote>





	Special Training

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Qem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qem/gifts).



"Hey, Akira," says Yui, appearing suddenly over the redhead's shoulder while they're changing after practice. "When we're done here, do you want to come to my place again?"

"Sure!" says Akira, craning his neck around and beaming at his friend.

Tugging his shirt off on the other side of Akira, Makoto turns his head and asks jovially, "The two of you are always holding extra practice sessions! What do you do, anyway? Strategize kicking?"

Akira brightens further. "Oh! Well, usually Yui hits me over the head and I wind up underneath him on the bed! But I'm improving! Last time I was on top once too."

Everyone in the clubhouse stops moving and stares at Yui, who's steadily turning redder than Akira's hair.

"It... It's not what it sounds like!"

"You know," declares Chisato loudly, closing his eyes and facing his locker again, "We don't even want to know."


End file.
